fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Third Nebula
Aikatsu Third Nebula is the last Aikatsu NattySakura Aikatsu Fan series. Its pass years after Aikatsu Second Fantasy. Plot Aikatsu Third Nebula Episodes After many years after the events of Aikatsu Second Fantasy, in the Happiness Academy, a girl entered in this academy to become one of the biggest idols in the world to achieve wear a Legendary Coord. And she will make a interesting friends in the process. Characters Aimi Atsuko/Narukaze - Is the main protagonist of the series, her goal is to be a supreme idol. She hides from all that is Aiya Atsuko daughter, when she was little she felt in the shadow of her sisters and her mother, so she decided to become a bigger idol that her mother, she loves the clothes of her mother but is afraid to use them for not having confidence. She have loves rock songs and is trying to play guitar and bass. Her favorite brand is Swing Rock and Universe Star. Luna Taiyou - she is the first friend Aimi makes, likes to talk and know everything and everyone. She admires Miwa and Chocola Mako. Her favorite brand is Futuring Girl. Ayaka Kazumi- Is a street dancer with a great talent to be a idol, she had no interest in before to be a idol, when she show a great style and talent to be idol, she is admitted in the academy. Her favorite brand is Street Hop. Support Characters. Aiya Atsuko: She continues to be Top designer of the Universe Star, she is now married and pregnant of her fourth child. Miwa Watanabe: She continues a idol and now is a teacher of the Starilght Academy, but likes to do lectures in anothers academies, she aims to open a academy but..... Akane Himeko: Is a famous idol who now travel around the world promoving Universe Star brand. Mayumi Ito: Is the girls main rival in the Happiness Academy, she have a queen personality, in the past she wants to be a opera singer like her mother but she have a horrible voice, so she take voice lessons but later she enter in the idol world. She likes to tease everybody in the academy. Her favorite brand is Spice Ageha but she dreams to wear Love Queen clothes. Aiko Atsuko: Is the big sister of Ai, Aimi and Seiji, is a doctor, she loves her family but is a bit distant because of her job. She's very responsible. Ai Atsuko: Is the the second of the Aiya daughters, she is studying to be a top designer of Universe Star in the future, she have no interest to be a idol, just focusing in her designs. She have a happy personality but is very responsible, she loves her sisters and little bother. Seiji Atsuko- Is the baby son of Aiya Atsuko. Nao - Is Aiya Atsuko husband. Teams Prism Rock Tiger Liliac! Ai Fourth Clover Is a new team form by Aiya Atsuko and her daughters. The debuted in episode. Their theme song is Grooving Love. Aiya Atsuko said that the Clover leafs can look like hearts, said that Fourth represent all, Ai says that too can represent the word "For", Aimi said that Ai because their names. They name is "Love for Clover" our "The love that clovers represent". Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Aikatsu System '(アイカツシステム ''Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. '''Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Aikatsu Make Up Card They are special cards that contain makeup and different hairstyles with are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided in: Make up cards, tattoo and hairstyles. The cards come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most cards come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Virtue System Brands In this series their have three new brands. 'Universe Star '- A brand create by Aiya Atsuko. Their clothes for everyone, they match the personality and their aura perfectly. Is for any occasion. 'Fighting Feminine '- A brand for strong and energetic girls, is the favorite brand of tomboys girls. The Top Designer is Mika and Mamoru Toodo. 'Street Hop '- A brand for street dancers. Nobody knows who is the the top designer. Arabian Nights - A brand for people who likes ethinic and arabian things. The Top Desingner is Gabrielle Songs #Growing For a Dream #Calendar Girls #Take me higher #Glass Doll #Idol Activities #Idol Activities Rock Ver #We wish you a merry #Kira Power #Original Star #Diamond Happy #Trap of love #Prism spiral #Move on Now #Wake up my music #Fashion Check Fan series Songs #Serious Girl #Rainbow + Color #Music Future #Mirror Candle #Let's eat chocolate #Super Brave #Upon a Star story #4 Lessons 4 Stars (OP) #Discotheque (ED) #Sayonara, Hello!(2OP) #Nebula Mark(2ED) #Connection(3OP) Gallery Coming Soon... Memorable Quotes Trivia *Taiyou Luna is a character that Nattysakura made based in her friend LunarSolar Category:Fan series Category:User: Nattsysakura